Shooting Stars
by WanderingGhost
Summary: Had some problems, so had to delete it.But now it's here again, hah! So, the story is based on a roleplay game, and it's AU, so no flames about it. Gren finds someone, who has a lot in common with him. Overture to Falling Away, feedback appreciated.


**Okay people, this is the Author's note: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, nor the characters from there, but i do own Oliver Loveless and the story's idea. The quotes are from different songs, which inspired the little ficlet. They belong to: Bruce Dickinson (Tears of the dragon) Evanescence (Away From me) Sonata Arctica (Replica) Poets Of The Fall (Carnival of rust) INXS (Afterglow) , and Our Lady Peace (Somewhere Out There). This is an Alternative Universe, so don't expect it to follow the events of the anime too muchly. I warned you, so no flames for my nice little face, okay? **

**PRELUDE- Ever Lost**

"… _In the darkness I was stumbling for the door _

_To find the reason…_

_To find the time the place the hour… _

_Waiting for the winter sun… _

_And the cold light of day… _

_Mystic ghosts of childhood fears…" _

He looked around. Everything was white. After a few blinks he realized that he's lying on snow. He was alive, and without a scratch.

- Now how the holy flying fecknut…?

He slowly stood up, and shivered. It was too cold…even for winter…

At least he was in a city of some sort… He wandered in the blistering cold, and found no one to ask a single question… He got fed up with it quite quickly, and stepped to an older man with sly face and broken glasses.

- Excuse me… Can you tell me where am I?

The man looked at him angrily.

- Look, I have nothing to do with strangers! Leave me alone, or bear the consequences!

A few thugs came out from the nearby alley, and started to wave broken pipes and baseball bats.

- I just asked where I am. Is that a question so hard to answer? – He tried to be polite, but the cold and the unfamiliar place made a bad mark on him. The thugs and their leader didn't look like they want to help him, they rather attacked him.

- Oh great… - he sighed, and kicked one guy's broken pipe out from his hand.

The fight was violent and short.

- Okay, okay… I give up! – The sly faced guy said from under his knee. – Just stop fighting!

- I stopped fighting. Now you tell me where in the frozen hell am I?

- The city is called Blue Crow.

- Unfamiliar… What planet?

- Callisto…

He suddenly released his prey. "Callisto…" the name was familiar to him, though he couldn't recall where he heard it.

- Thanks… - he muttered, and left the shaking and shocked thugs in the alley…

He wandered forth between narrow, garbage-filled streets, the cold started to stiffen his whole body. "Must find a place to hide before I freeze…" – the thought ran through his mind. He was drawn back to reality by a hard bump to somebody.

- Oh, how rude! – A man in a fur coat with long, dyed-blonde hair looked down on him. – You should watch your step, youngster.

- I… I'm sorry, sir…

- Oh, please… Nothing happened. – He said with a wave of his hand – And you can call me Julius, dear.

He decided to risk a question from the other, he looked quite friendly.

- All right… Can I ask something from you Mr. Julius?

The other one examined him for a while, but then he nodded.

- Go on, dear.

- See, I have to find a place where I can hide from this goddamned cold… Can you tell me where shall I go? Some directions or anything about this lousy town…?

- Well honey… You can either stay with us, or you can go to the Rester house, two streets east from here, and talk to Tony or Gren…

He nodded, and gave the blonde a crooked smile, that became his trademark back at home.

- Thank you very much. You helped a lot. – He waved his hand, and started to walk away.

- Hey, dear! – Julius called after him. – You're surely a rude one… You didn't even tell your name.

He stopped, and turned back with the smile still on his face.

- Forgive my bad manners… I'm called Oliver.

He waved to the blonde, and walked away in the direction he was told to.

It was an average night with average guests in the Rester House. Gren played the last tune from the song, and then they said goodbye. He was about to leave, when Tony, the owner stepped to him.

- Wait a sec, Gren! Do you know that shorty over there? He's looking for you.

He was surprised, but took a look over Tony's shoulder. He saw a small guy with long black hair, sitting before the counter and looking around suspiciously. He felt strange, like he knew him from somewhere, but it faded away quickly. Gren shrugged and stepped to the blackhead.

- Hi there. Tony told me you are looking for me. What can I do for you?

- Hello… Um… I met a weird guy named Julius, and he told me if I want to ask for directions, you are the one to talk to.

- Oh, him… - Gren laughed. – Now I understand everything. Go on then. What do you need to know?

The guy was thinking for a while before speaking.

- You know…I think I'm lost. And not just in space, I lost my memories from before…Hell, I don't even know how did I get here. I just want to know where am I? I need to know about the city and the planet itself.

Gren raised a brow. He encountered strange fellows in his life, but this man was the strangest of all.

- Well… The city is called Blue Crow, and the planet is Callisto… But I think you know that already. The other thing I can tell you about this place is this is a hideout for runaway criminals…

Gren wanted to continue his sentence, but the door cracked open by a boot, and a few men rushed into the club.

- There he is! Get him! – Their leader barked, and the hunters – they were bounty hunters from the worst type, as it revealed later – attacked Gren…At least they tried. The black haired guy grabbed him, and started to run.

- Do you know another exit from here? – He asked while running.

- Yes…Turn left at the end of this corridor!

And the exit was there. Fortunately the hunters were dumb enough to leave the back exit unguarded.

- Now where? – The stranger asked.

- Follow me…- Gren replied, and ran.

Later they successfully got rid of their assailants, and slowed to walking.

- Thanks…

- No problem at all…

A moment of silence passed between them, before the stranger started to speak again.

- Say, who were those guys, and what did they want from you?

- Probably headhunters… - the other said - …I have a nice bounty on mine.

- Ouch…

- Yes… Like I said…this place is a hideout for runaway criminals…

- Hardly good enough if those bad-excuses-for-a-bounty-hunters found you…

Gren nodded. He was thinking on what he should do now. The voice of his newfound comrade brought him back to reality.

- Maybe I can help you with this problem.

- But why do you want to help me? Maybe I'm a bad guy, and they chasing me for good.

- Maybe… But those suckers attacked me too. And I am a bad guy, and a runaway criminal… So here we go. Renegades unite!

Gren laughed, and shook his head.

- You are the strangest person I ever met… By the way I didn't even catch your name…

- They call me Oliver the Loveless. And you? I only know your nick…

- It's a bit long, but if you insist I tell you: Grencia Mars Elijah Guo Eckener.

- Gesundheit… Do you mind if I stick to call you Gren?

- No, not at all. – He laughed again. Snow slowly started to fall as they walked forth on the narrow street…

**CHAPTER 1 – Deception**

" _I hold my breath as this life starts to take it's toll…_

_I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds…"_

- You said you can't remember what happened to you?

Oliver nodded, and looked into his cup. He tried to remember, but not even a single flash of a memory appeared in his mind.

- All I know is I'm here in this frozen hell of a moon. And I know I want to go back to the place I was before. But I told enough of myself, it's your turn. How did you end up here?

- It's a long story…

- I have time.

They were staring at each other's eyes… sad sapphire blue and black, like the space itself.

Finally Gren told him about his memories. His time in the war, the treachery of someone he loved, and even his hard time in the prison.

- … And finally I escaped, and found refuge in this place. Since I am an escaped convict, hunters are on my tail. I was successful of getting rid of them until now… - he finished his tale, and drank the last drops of his tea. Oliver was still watching him, his head slightly bent to his shoulder.

- That guy surely deserves a giant buttkick from you.

- Don't say that. I love him.

- But he framed you. And sent you to prison.

- I have a theory he didn't do it by his own will. I know him well enough to know it.

- Are you sure?

Now it was Gren's turn to fall in silence, and stare at the other suspiciously.

- You don't know him. Neither me. Don't judge.

- Oh, no. I'm not judging. But I know and keep in mind the fact, that you cannot know a person fully, not even if you spend a whole life with him. – He smiled and lifted his head back from his shoulder. – Forgive me if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to do that.

Gren smiled too and shook his head.

- It would take more than a person's opinion to insult me. You don't have to apologize.

- Love is a strange thing…

- Indeed…

- And it has the bad habit of fading away quickly…

- Personal experience?

- Yeah.

They fell in silence. Though Gren asked Oliver if he wants to talk about it, the black just shook his head, and looked out from the window.

- I'm going to the bathroom. – He heard Gren's voice – You can use it too, if you want.

A door closed, and he heard the drops of water falling.

- Like the rain… -He shook his head again, and sat back to the couch, where he sat before. The wall before him was covered with photographs. He smiled, and took a look at them.

Every picture… Every piece of a memory… Every moment of a life…

He felt tired suddenly…Like the mere existence drained his energy. A memory of a void appeared in his thoughts… no pain, no misery…nothing. He wanted to return to that place.

- Oh my…What did I say that made you so sad? – He heard Gren's voice again.

- I stood on mountain tops that overlooked the world… But can't find anything, except a void inside… - he replied with the quote he didn't remember where he heard. – Sorry… It's not your fault at all… I think I really need that shower…

Gren smiled, and gave him a towel.

- Feel free to go. It's that door next to the bedroom.

Later Gren woke up to noises from his living room.

- Kid…Stop stirring… - he muttered. – You're worse than me…

But the noises just didn't want to stop, so he decided to get up and take a look at his guest.

He was lying on the couch, under a blanket, and looked like he had a grim nightmare.

- Wake up you… It's okay…

He sprung up, and covered his face with his palms.

- There there… - Gren patted his shoulder. – It was just a bad dream.

Oliver finally looked at his face.

- I'm sorry… Didn't want to cause you trouble. I should have say to you before that I used to have nightmares…

- No problem… Why do you have nightmares?

- I don't know. They just came…and never gone away. – He hid his face again. He started to cry, no matter how hard he fought against it. – I wanted to die… And they took me away… to a place I never want to be again…

He didn't notice the arms around him, only when a hand slowly caressed his hair. He clung to Gren, and prayed that his crying bout go away quickly.

The morning light found them sleeping together on the couch.

It was a nice day, rare on Callisto. The sun was shining, and the sky was almost cloudless.

Gren turned his head away from the sunlight, and took a look on his "sleep mate's" face.

He looked like a child, sleeping peacefully, without a sign of the nightmare from before.

He moved away slowly, trying not to wake Oliver up, and went to dress up.

A bit later he heard some noises from the small kitchen. When he listened a bit more carefully, he heard a nice voice singing.

- _"… I'm home again, I won the war, and now I am behind your door_

_I tried so hard to pay the lore and see the meaning of it all…_

_Remember me, before the war… I'm the man who lived next door…_

…_.Long ago…" _

Gren peeked out from his bedroom, and found the source of the noises and the singing.

- Nice song. Bit sad though.

Oliver turned to him from the sink; his face was a bit distracted.

- Oh, thanks… It's an old song, Replica. I know it since being a child.

- Never heard it before.

- Maybe someday I give you the lyrics. – Oliver laughed.

Gren smiled and shook his head.

- Oh, no thanks… I can't sing. By the way thank you for the washing up.

- You're welcome. – They fell in silence again for a short time, before Oliver started to speak again. – I thought up something to help you chase away those hunters.

Gren raised his brow.

- Tell me, I'm listening.

- It's nothing else, just a matter of speed, and disguise…Can I borrow your shirt?

That night the guests in the Rester House were giving Gren strange looks. All of them knew him, and they found the fact, that he changed his trademark red shirt a bit strange.

- Come on… It got dirty, and it's in the laundry, okay?! – He told those who were bothered enough to ask him what's with the "new outfit". Even his best friend was confused, and wanted to know the "real story behind it".

- Okay, okay. I got bored with that shirt, so I changed it to this blue one… I don't understand what so big deal is with this shirt changing… The balance of the universe didn't go out of whack!

- If you say so… But you always wore that shirt. I thought you don't have any other one.– his friend poked Gren.

- Don't piss me off. I changed it, and that's that. There's no mystery behind it.

So with this, the curious looks turned away from him.

Meanwhile Oliver was wandering the streets, in a nice red shirt, and with a ponytail, similar to Gren's. He wanted to know where the bounty hunters went, when they couldn't catch them last time. He met with Julius again accidentally, but at least he knew something about a bunch of foreigners, who were looking for Gren.

- And do you know where they went after they have beaten your friend up?

- They were mumbling something about the east side. Maybe they went there, to keep an eye open for you two. – Julius said. He was looking a bit different than in their first meeting. His nails chipped off, and bruises were on him here-there, though barely visible thanks to the giant amount of make-up. The bounty hunters beaten them up for good, it seemed. – I hope they won't catch Gren… These animals would probably kill him.

- They'll chase their own tail, like a mad dog, if it depends on me.

Julius' face went a bit happier.

- I hope you're right, lad. We all… Right, girls?

His friends were nodded, and agreed with him.

- Now go, and give them a kick in the nuts in our names too, honey!

Oliver smiled and went away. He slowly walked back to the district, where Gren's house was. He saw a familiar face watching him from the crowd.

- Gotcha…- he whispered in the same time as the hunter. He started to run, and tried to lure them away with him. Unfortunately they split up, and tried to surround him. He felt like a rabbit, with the hounds on it's tail…

**CHAPTER 3 - Gambling**

"… _It's all a game…Avoiding failure…_

…_When true colours will bleed…_

_All in the name of misbehavior…._

_And the things we don't need…_

_I lost for after no disaster can touch…_

… _Touch us anymore…_

_And more than ever I hope to never fall_

_Where enough is not the same it was before… " _

Gren was getting anxious. 4 am has passed already by half hour, and no sign of Oliver could be seen.

- I tell you man, he left you here, and ran away. – His friend said. Tony closed the club, and stepped next to Gren.

- He's right… maybe you were too naïve this time, old friend.

Gren shook his head angrily. He thought for a moment, that his friends are right, and Oliver fooled him but something, a little voice from the back of his head said that his new friend is in danger.

The hunters slowly cornered him in a narrow street. His mind was thinking like mad, trying to find an escape route desperately.

- Give it up, Gren! – One of the hunters barked at him. – You can't run away from here, and we won the game.

- Not yet! – Oliver replied, and jumped up on the top of a trash can, and jumped over the wall of the alley.

- Blast! – He heard the leader cursing behind him.- No one said that this guy is an escape artist!

He was getting tired. Those eleven years of lack of action marked him badly. Not if that he didn't keep his condition, but he got thin with time, and lost his energy and strength.

" I have to find a place to hide from them before I die during running." – he thought.

He found another alley, with the usual thugs in it, and stopped a few moments, before rushing into it.

- There he is! – He heard the hunters again. – Get him!

He ran to another dead end. The thugs didn't notice him, or didn't care, but the noisy bounty hunters will probably get their attention. He smiled, and started to climb up the fence at the end of the alley.

- It's 5'o clock. He won't come. – Tony said after a big yawn. He and Gren were standing in the bone-chilling cold for an hour, waiting for "the double" to show up.

- Sorry Gren, but I go home now. I don't want to freeze here in the street. If you let me give you an advice: You should go home too, and forget the guy right away.

Right after he finished his sentence, a dark haired guy in a red shirt turned into the street, and waved to Gren.

- He's here. I told you he won't betray me.

Tony gave a sleepy look, and waved his hand disinterestedly.

- Anyway… Good night Grencia! And be careful!

Oliver arrived there right after Tony left.

- I'm sorry for being late… - he gasped. - … They were sticking to me like glue.

- You're here, nothing else counts. Let's go home, and tell me how it went.

- So they were stuck in the dead end street with the thugs?

Oliver nodded, and drank a bit from his tea. His whole body was stiffening from the cold, and the unusual amount of running.

- Yes, they were beaten up for good. I hope they will give up on such a hard-work bounty, and go to the other end of the solar system.

Gren laughed softly.

- Thank you for helping me… But… There's something what bothers me, and I would like to know…

Oliver shivered. He was afraid that he made a mistake, or made Gren angry or something.

- Go ahead and ask… I will answer if I can. – He said finally. The other took a deep breath, and spoke.

- Why did you do it? You don't know me. Let's look it from the realistic side: You don't have a reason for helping me. No offense, but I find it funny.

The younger man was speechless for a moment. He stared at his hands, like they could tell the answer. Gren was examining him, waiting for his answer patiently.

- Please… Don't call me crazy, because of what I will say, but I feel like I know you from somewhere…Just can't remember…You know…It happens to people who just walk by the street… You see a guy, and you feel like you know him, but you never met him before. – Oliver sighed. – This is the thing here, in the supernatural way…

He raised his head, and looked into Gren's eyes. He felt like he's lost for a moment.

-… So… I helped you because I feel sympathy for you… And because the hunters were chasing me too that day. This is the realistic answer.

- Nothing else? – Gren asked finally.

- No nothing else… Hey… who knows… Maybe you're my long lost brother. – Oliver jested. They were laughing for a short time, and Gren went out to the kitchen to make another cup of tea for them.

- You know… - He yelled back. – I was afraid that you will bunk me.

- No wonder. It happened to you once, according to what you said.

He remembered the whole thing. Telling it didn't ease the pain of the memory of his lover framing him. Suddenly he started to feel dizzy, and he dropped the mug, which broke to a million pieces on the ground. He grabbed the sink, and tried not to collapse.

- Hang on! – He heard from behind, and someone held him. – What's wrong? I better call the ambulance…

- No… I just… Dazed a little bit.

- Dazed, huh? You almost collapsed to the floor lifeless, man! Come on… I help you. You better get to bed now.

They somehow managed to get in the bedroom, and Gren literally collapsed into his bed, dragging his "savior" along.

- Heeeey! – Oliver cried out. – I don't want to sleep under you! You're heavy!

- Wimp… - Gren said, and sticked out his tongue.

- I'm not a wimp, mister! I scared a bunch of hound-dogs away!

Gren didn't answer, just poked the other.

- Do not dare to do it again! I'm ticklish like hell!

But another poke came, and another followed. They were playing like this for a little while. It seemed like Gren got a little better. Finally Oliver fell down from the bed.

- You're evil, Niisan! I don't love you anymore! – He mewed. Gren chuckled.

- But why do you call me Niisan?

- You know… - The other one turned gloomy. -… I never had any siblings… But if I'd ever have a brother… I want him to be you.

- Aww. That's nice. – Gren said halfly asleep. – Sorry, but I think I'm a bit old for playing like this.

He raised his head, and wiped his hair from his face.

- But…from now on… - He said -… you can be my little-stepbrother.

The younger one gave him a smile, almost angelic.

- Have sweet dreams… I'm off to sleep too.

The last thing Gren heard before falling asleep was the low click of his bedroom door.

**CHAPTER 4 – Shooting Star**

"…_Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow…_

_Heal me from all this sorrow…_

_As I let you go…_

_I will find my way, I will sacrifice_

_Now I'm living in your afterglow…"_

- Bug off! - Oliver said.

- What the bloody hell do you make in my kitchen? – Gren asked with fake anger.

- Told ya! Bug off, I will tell you when you can come in!

And with that he pushed Gren out from the kitchen.

- Meh… Anyway, I have to go in an hour. Be quick, or else I sic Tony and the guys on you!

He went to change his clothes and get ready for work in general. The ring of his phone broke the silence of the living room…

- Dinner's ready… - Oliver peeked out from the kitchen, but lowered his voice immediately when he saw that Gren is talking to someone on the phone.

- Of course… No, I'm not sure… I will send a girl over… Bye.

He hang up on the other, and looked very tired.

- What's wrong? – Oliver asked, though he had a feeling that he pokes his nose into a case he shouldn't have to. Gren shook his head and stepped to his "roommate".

- Nothing's wrong…Let's eating that dinner before it goes cold. What did you make, by the way?

- Sweet and sour crow.

- Crow?!

Oliver looked into Gren's eyes, and tried hardly to remain serious.

- See…since crows are the only birds around here, I didn't have any choice…

Gren blinked.

- Kid, you scare me…Go away…shoo!

Oliver laughed, and sat beside his friend.

- Don't worry… It's chicken. I was just fooling you.

- Hmm…Revenge for the poking yesterday?

- Well…you can call it that way. – He winked.

Later they were walking on the street to the club. Gren was silent, and Oliver didn't force him to talk. He had a bad feeling about his friend, and he wanted to ask further questions about the sudden phone call, and the change in Gren's mood. He looked up on the steel grey sky.

- Snow will fall today.

- Perhaps…

- Can I ask you something?

- Go ahead…

Oliver took a deep breath before speaking. He wanted to organize his running thoughts.

- Today afternoon…You told me there's nothing wrong…But I have a feeling that you have trouble, or in something dangerous… You don't have to tell me the whole thing, I don't want to know. I only want to know why are you so sad now…?

- Am I look so sad?

- You do. Like this day would be the last of your life.

Gren stopped so as his companion. Now it was Gren's turn to take a deep breath, and think a little bit on what should he say.

- Listen here, Oliver… You helped me chasing away the hunters, and I think we got a bit close to each other, but this is a case you'd better not interact with.

- I don't want to interact. I just ask you to tell me what's the matter with you. Is that connected to your old partner? He was the one who called you today?

Gren sighed a little bit angrily, but then he answered.

- All right, i guess telling it won't cause any harm to you, if you really don't want to get involved in this. – Oliver nodded. – You're right, my old comrade was the one who called me today, and wants to meet me tomorrow afternoon. I have to bring a package with me.

- You're going away with him?

- No. – Gren chuckled – I bunked him… - he looked away, and was thinking on telling the truth about him and all of this to the younger man. Gren was really afraid that he will interact with his plans for that meeting…And he didn't want that. Not just for the success of his plan, but for the sake of his newfound friend. – You know… I want to know why he did what he done to me…And I want to know if he really betrayed me…

Oliver sighed. So it's all about that. He wanted to ask something else, but before he could, Gren continued.

- And about that sentence of yours…that like this is the last day of my life… - He sighed and gathered his strength. – I'm ill. I will die either way.

His heart sunken as he saw the shock on the younger one's face.

- No…What sickness? How did that happen…Can it be cured?

Gren shook his head.

- I got it as a side effect of some drug. It cannot be cured. I won't last longer than a few months, or a few years at the best case. The thing blown up my hormonal balance, and caused more serious damage in my system, that I can't tell you because I didn't understand the doctor completely.

- Oh my… That's horrible. – His voice was cracked. He tried to fight back the tears that choked him.

- I'm sorry. – Gren said. – I didn't want to scare you, but you asked me to tell you the truth. And the truth is grim and cruel.

Gren was a bit surprised, when Oliver suddenly clung to him.

- That's not fair. – He whispered. Tears were falling from his eyes. – You don't deserve to die…I don't want you to die!

- It can't be helped… It's my karma…

They stood there for a little while entwined with each other.

- I guess there's no way to convince you not to go…

The next day was dark and cloudy though the sun peeked out from the vast layer of grey clouds sometimes. Gren shook his head, and stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

- No…

Oliver lowered his head. He was staring at Gren's memory-wall again.

- Can I ask a last favor from you?

- Of course. What will it be?

- Would you mislead another group of bounty hunters for me? I'm afraid that they will interrupt me.

Oliver turned from the wall, and stepped closer.

- Of course…Anything. I will lure them away to the ass-end of the universe for you…

- Thank you. – Gren smiled sadly. – Before you go, I would like to give you something, if you don't mind…

Oliver nodded, and followed Gren, who went to the bedroom. He hoped that the other man won't notice that he stole a picture of him from the wall…

He couldn't get rid of them… These hunters were more skilled, and organized than the ones from before. He ran up to an overpass, and hoped that they will lose his track in the traffic, but he was wrong again… They had vehicles too, and he couldn't race with a pod.

- You won't get me… - he growled, and jumped up to the barrier on the overpass. It was too high. He knew it's very dangerous to jump from here, but at least the hunters will think he's dead…

- Freeze right there! – He heard one of the hunters yelling at him. He gave a smirk, and took a step backwards. The hunter fired his gun…

**EPILOGUE- Somewhere out there…**

"… _Last time I talked to you…_

_You were lonely and out of place…_

_You were looking down on me…_

_Lost out in space…_

_Laid underneath the stars_

_Strong out and feeling brave_

_I watched the red-orange glow…_

_I watched you float away…" _

- … So this is how the story ends. – Fade said, drinking the last drops of his drink. – We never heard of Gren anymore, or the Kid. Some say that they both died, some say that they ran away together… And still live their lives somewhere out there…

The silver haired stranger nodded. He didn't say a word, just stood up, and walked away.

- Weird things are happening around here. – Tony said and shook his head.

- They went missing for two months now. – Fade said. – I wonder what the truth is…I bet that this grey-headed bastard is involved in it…

- Who knows?

**THE END?**

"_You're falling back to me…A star that I can't see… I know you're out there…_

_Somewhere out there…"_

So? Was it that bad? Or not at all? Please, let me know.


End file.
